fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Informer
The Informer is a 2019 British crime thriller film directed by Andrea Di Stefano and written by Matt Cook, based on the novel Three Seconds by Roslund/Hellström. Storyline Plot An ex-convict working undercover intentionally gets himself incarcerated again in order to infiltrate the mob at a maximum security prison. Genres * Crime * Drama * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * 16 (Germany) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 15 (Malta) * 16 (Netherlands) * 15 (Norway) * M/14 (Portugal) * M18 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 14 (Switzerland) * R-15 (Taiwan) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''16 (Ukraine) Images The Informer 2019 poster 1.jpg The Informer 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Informer 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Andrea Di Stefano Writing Credits * Rowan Joffe (screenplay) and * Andrea Di Stefano (screenplay) * Anders Roslund (novel) * Matt Cook (screenplay) * Börge Hellström (novel) Cast * Joel Kinnaman - Pete Koslow * Rosamund Pike - Wilcox * Clive Owen - Montgomery * Common - Grens * Ana de Armas - Sofia Hoffman * Joanna Kaczynska - Beata Klimek * Edwin De La Renta - Smiley Phelps * Sam Spruell - Slewitt * Aylam Orian - Andrzej Dziedzic * Karma Meyer - Anna Koslow * Mateusz Kosciukiewicz - Stazek * Peter Parker Mensah - Corrections Officer Franklin * Arturo Castro - Daniel Gomez * Abdul-Ahad Patel - Vermin Producers * Lee Broda (executive producer) * Shelley Browning (executive producer) * Alastair Burlingham (associate producer) * David Dinerstein (executive producer) * Babak Eftekhari (co-producer) * Anders Erden (executive producer) * Jonathan Fuhrman (executive producer) * Wayne Marc Godfrey (producer) * Nicholas Goldfarb (co-producer) * James Harris (producer) * Börge Hellström (executive producer) * Jimmy Holcomb (co-producer) * Basil Iwanyk (producer) * Robert Jones (producer) * Mark Lane (producer) * Marshall Leviten (line producer) * Yipeng Ben Lu (associate producer) * Ollie Madden (producer) * Jasmin Morrison (associate producer) * Gabriel Napora (executive producer) * Jason Resnick (executive producer) * Jeff Rice (executive producer) * Anders Roslund (executive producer) * Vishal Rungta (executive producer) * William Sadleir (executive producer) * Niclas Salomonsson (executive producer) * Shaun Sanghani (executive producer) * Andrea Scarso (executive producer) * Yas Taalat (executive producer) Details Country * UK Language * English Release Dates * August 30, 2019 (UK) * August 30, 2019 (Ireland) * August 30, 2019 (British Virgin Islands) * September 12, 2019 (Kuwait) * September 26, 2019 (Denmark) * September 26, 2019 (Lebanon) * September 26, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * September 26, 2019 (Singapore) * September 27, 2019 (Estonia) * September 27, 2019 (Lithuania) * September 27, 2019 (Latvia) * September 27, 2019 (Norway) * September 27, 2019 (Sweden) * September 27, 2019 (Taiwan) * September 30, 2019 (Switzerland) (Zurich Film Festival) * October 11, 2019 (Indonesia) * October 17, 2019 (Italy) * October 24, 2019 (Greece) * October 24, 2019 (Russia) * October 25, 2019 (Turkey) * November 22, 2019 (Finland) * November 28, 2019 (Germany) * November 29, 2019 (Japan) * January 2, 2020 (Netherlands) * January 3, 2020 (India) * January 9, 2020 (Argentina) * January 9, 2020 (Ukraine) * January 10, 2020 (Bulgaria) * January 10, 2020 (Canada) * January 17, 2020 (Czech Republic) * January 17, 2020 (France) * January 18, 2020 (Hong Kong) * January 25, 2020 (China) * January 29, 2020 (Philippines) * March 12, 2020 (Brazil) * March 12, 2020 (Portugal) * March 13, 2020 (Iceland) * March 13, 2020 (USA) (limited) * March 13, 2020 (U.S. Virgin Islands) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - November 16, 2018 * Trailer 2 - June 27, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * December 30, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * December 30, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Three Seconds (UK) (alternative title) Reception Box office The Informer has grossed $1.7 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 6.5 rating on IMDb and a 48% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * thefyzz * Thunder Road Pictures * Imagination Park Entertainment (in association with) * Maddem Films Distributors * Batrax Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Film & TV House (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * GEM Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Aviron Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Studio Canal (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2020) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * VVS Films (2020) (Canada) (all media) * Wild Bunch (2019) (Germany) (all media) Technical Specs Runtime * 113 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on March 22 and August 16, 2019. * Joel Kinnaman and Common previously appeared in Suicide Squad (2016). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films